Finding the Right Words
by kawaiiasahina
Summary: Kise isn't one to give up so easily on getting what he wants. Especially when it involves his blue haired crush that he's had since he was in middle school. What exactly will he do when said blue haired crush blatantly tells him that he has no intention of coming to Kaijou when Kise asks him to come play basketball for them? Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Kuroko no Basuke!
1. Chapter 1

The shrill call of a whistle resounded around the gym as a hand went up into blond locks in irritation. Kise Ryouta, first year highschool student at Kaijou High as well as being one of the generation of miracles sighed in frustration. How many shots had he missed today? Enough to piss off Kasamatsu that he must of had permanent footprints all over his head now. It truly wasn't his fault that he continued to practice in such a slumping manor. He personally blamed his emotions and the fact that one of his best friends and _**CRUSH **_just so happened to tell him that morning that he wouldn't be joining him on the team. At first Kise thought it was just a joke as he stared at Kuroko Tetsuya, the man himself bowing slightly in apology before standing back up straight. His whole demeanor as he stood was blank as ever. Even when he did smile it was sometimes undetectable for most people. But Kise wasn't just anyone, everything about the bluenette intrigued him. It had been this way since Kuroko had taken him on as an instructor back at Teiko. Although at first he didn't really understand what was so special about this man, until he passed, and boy could he pass! It was then that Kise had started to fall. _**HARD**_.

"Oi!" Was the only sound heard before Kasamatsu connected another kick to his cheek. The instant sting the only pain that Kise felt now as he fell back onto the floor. He held his cheek and let out a soft groan in agony. He supposed that he got kicked so much that he'd built up a tolerance to it now.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He complained as Kasamatsu continued to assault him.

"It's what you get for practicing with no focus idiot!" Now when Kasamatsu was angry, he was _**ANGRY**_. His whole eyebrows thing scared Kise to death..he wanted to just reach out a pluck away those fuzzy caterpillars. But he refrained as his captain finally let up. "Alright let's hear it. What's the issue now '_Mr. Popular_?' One of your fans go crazy and try to mug you or something?" He really wasn't asking for Kise to spill, mostly it was an _**ORDER **_and well Kise didn't really want to get kicked again...

"My best friend said he wouldn't come to Kaijou with me this morning.." He muttered, huffing dejectedly. "I thought it would work since he and I were on the same team in middle school and basically were picked on all the time!" He whined, putting his hands up to his face in utter defeat.

"Honestly." Kasamatsu stood, offering his hand to Kise. "I heard that _you _were the only one to be picked on since you made first string quite easily, and also, who said we needed another one like you? Don't underestimate us Kise, we're stronger than we look." He gave his award winning shit eating grin then as Kise took the hand as he was hauled to his feet.

"So mean, Kasamacchi is so mean." He was almost dropped back to the floor as Kasamatsu suddenly let go of his hand.

"Kise, what did I say about calling me that?!" He raged as the blond suddenly gulped, he was in for it now. "Twenty laps around the school. Hop to it copy cat!" He hollered after him as Kise took off. If one thing he knew for sure about Kaijou it was that Kasamatsu took his role as captain very seriously, but it's really one of the things that Kise admired now that he was actually thinking more as a team player than a player only relying on himself. He knew Kaijou was strong he never doubted it for a moment but...it would have made his life a little better if his 'instructor' were to be here too. Days would go by quickly with Kurokocchi here. As well as running laps around the school, which Kise found himself doing often. Of course that was all thanks to his lovely captain who loved him so much.

* * *

The blond literally dripped in sweat as he finally finished his twenty laps around the school. It hadn't really been _that_ hard since he was used to doing so much of this already. No, the hard part was avoiding all the girls who apparently thought it was a good idea to follow Kise as he ran laps. The blond hadn't really thought much of it since he was used to this sort of thing, the only difference however was that one of the girls actually _touched _him. Now he wasn't about losing it over something like that but she had tugged rather hard and almost made him fall. He was about to take action, his own steps faltering out of a run when a voice he knew all too well screeched from the hill his captain was currently standing on.

"Lay another finger on the idiot and I'll personally make sure he has a body guard while he runs next time!" He warned the girl, eyes and eyebrows glaring at her as she backed off. "Kise's running punishment runs right now, so lay off would you!" He was getting closer to the group of girls who quickly dispersed as he neared the now jogging model.

"See you really do care~" He cooed, receiving a slap upside the head.

"Idiot, the only thing I hate more than the fact that you're this flaunty, pretty boy is when you half ass something." He grumped, jogging alongside the other. "Now hurry up and push the pace! You're way to slow."

With that Kise quickly rushed around the school, noticing that now most of his team mates had joined him in his punishment, he knew the reason was so then his fans wouldn't get any ideas about touching him again.

His eyes closed as he laid against the lush grass, relishing in the coolness that seeped into his body. He knew he was supposed to be stretching after running but...he suddenly felt like he just needed to lay here. Doing nothing at all. That was until..

"Kise-kun." Now that voice he could pick out of a crowd of a million people. It was the one he all day long had yearned to hear. Although he didn't exactly want to forgive Kuroko for turning down his offer to join Kaijou, he knew sooner or later he would since he had a soft spot for the blue-eyed passing specialist.

"What do you want Kurokocchi? Can't you see I'm about to pass out here?" He let the little bit of agitation slip into his words as rolled over onto his side. Away from where he thought Kuroko was.

"Kise-kun." Was the response again, but Kise just chose to ignore it. Heck he would have ignored the other all day if it wasn't for a foot suddenly digging into his spine. With a yelp he was up, back straight as he rubbed his newest wound softly.

"Kurokocchi..." His sentence trailed off as he noticed his little bluenette was not anyway close to him but instead his newest light stood almost a top the model. He really wasn't someone the model was very fond of, especially since Kuroko liked to hang out with this guy most of the time. He was his main competition when it came to Kuroko.

"Those were some pretty bold words earlier today." He spoke down to Kise as though he was a child. How annoying. This only grated on his nerves more as he stood, brushing himself off.

"Well for Kurokocchi I would say them over and over again to get him away from Seirin who only formed this past year." He shrugged, walking over to the shorter man and slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Besides Kaijou and I would be a better fit for him! I've also known him longer." He really wasn't making any major points here and the one who he had his arm around suddenly disappeared from his grasp. It wasn't like he disappeared or anything, just that he took the arm and pulled away from it.

"I would refrain from saying those things if I were you Kise-kun, we aren't weak. Besides you lack something I need. I admit you are strong, but I am a shadow." He shrugged, thinking that was a good enough answer as he returned a blank stare to Kise.

"I could become a light if I really tried." He insisted. "Aominecchi was yours before at Teiko but that doesn't mean I can't learn." This only earned him a rather cautious stare from Kuroko as well as a snort from Kagami.

"He doesn't need a light, he's got a perfectly capable one right here. Besides whoever this Aominecchi is will be crushed thanks to us." Sure Kagami had a right to be cocky, he was good at basketball and the pressure he exerted when he played was slightly intimidating, but in his current state the brute wouldn't last a first quarter against the ace of the Generation of Miracles.

"I'm not doubting you nor Kurokocchi's abilities but I know that Aominecchi is strong. Very strong." This was met with a challenging glare in Kamgami's eyes.

"Alright well thanks for the input but Kuroko here needs some more practice with his shots. Lord knows he needs it." He grumbled as Kise's face suddenly fell. Wait if they left then...they would be alone again together!

"W-Wait!" He piped up as the two were quite a few steps away now. "I want to play you one on one for Kuroko's time. Whoever wins can teach him how to shoot." He offered, knowing full well that Kagami would be in no position to say no. Kise just hoped the idiot hadn't gotten any stronger since this morning.

"You're on pretty boy." He sneered as Kuroko looked between them in utter shock. Since when had _he _become the source of the feud between the two?

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" He tried but the two were already walking at a fast pace to the basketball courts. He swore he didn't know why he hung out with either of them. Always so hard headed! But his feet took him after the duo anyway, knowing he should be there in case something were to happen.

"Just so you know I won't be going easy on you Kagami. You should just hand Kurokocchi over now since you get to see him every day at school, give me a chance to at least talk to him." His voice was sincere as he said this, besides who wouldn't want to spend more time with the person who you held so dearly in your heart?

"Good. Wouldn't have it any other way. But be prepared to lose Kise. I don't intend to lose to someone like you." He huffed, taking off his shirt as he threw that and his bag onto the side bench. Underneath he wore his jersey, probably from practice this afternoon. Kise could only smirk as he was already dressed in his practice uniform.

"Trust me, you may want to mentally prepare yourself for your defeat." Now the testosterone was really circulating through the two men as they stood toe to toe. Rage evident as they glared at each other. Neither backing down or allowing the other any room.

"Kagami-kun, Kise-kun." They were snapped out of their trance as Kuroko suddenly stood there, wearing his own jersey. "Good luck." That instantly alone made Kise want to win. More than anything, he wanted to be the one to teach his own instructor something as basic as shooting. Not to mention that just gave him an excuse to _touch_ the other.

"Luck is for pansies." Kagami all but roared as Kuroko rolled his eyes. The guy was a complete idiot by Kise's standards as he softly brought a hand down on Kuroko's head, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Just make sure you're cheering for me okay, Kurokocchi~" He cooed as his hand was pushed away.

"I'm just here to referee, nothing more." He explained with a hard look at Kise. That sort of stung, but he shook it off, instead taking a stance for tip off.

"Get ready to lose." Was the last thing he heard as Kuroko threw the ball up in the air. The red-haired ace and the blond small forward leaping in the air, both hoping to be the first to touch the ball as well as score the first point.

* * *

A/N: So thus ends the first chapter of my KiKuro fic, I don't know why I love this pairing so much...but I just think it would be a cute dynamic. Although who am I kidding when I say I ship Kuroko with EVERYONE! Especially the GOM. But I hope to update this as soon as possible! But thanks again for reading. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Kuroko no Basket, there also may be _**SPOILERS**_ from the manga itself. As well as added hints of previous Kuroko relationships. This is unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

Kise hunched over, breath coming out in short pants. This by far had been the best game he'd ever played, practice or otherwise. But as was predicted the blond model was out to an early lead, the score now 7-3 in favour of himself. They were playing to ten so he had to score four more baskets and he'd be all alone with his beautiful Kuroko. If that wasn't a motivator he didn't know what was.

"Don't think this is over yet!" Kagami growled as he too stood, sweat dripping down his skin. But that wasn't what interested Kise, what interested Kise was the fact that this man didn't want to give up. Even though he knew how outmatched he truly was.

"Trust me I don't intend to underestimate you Kagami, but..." He ran a hand through his hair as a smirk crossed his face. "I've yet to let you even taste my true power." On the sidelines Kuroko's eyes widened. Kise's true power. It was honestly something to be feared.

"I look forward to it." Was the replied snarl. That's when the real battle started, Kuroko tossed the ball and suddenly Kagami had possession. Although not for long as Kise suddenly stole it, disappearing from sight for a moment before he reappeared, ball already bouncing under the basket. Kagami just stood there in shocked silence. That is until a grin appeared on his face. "This is far more than I could have asked for." His eyes were now red in rage as he retrieved the ball. Kise hadn't meant to make Kagami this angry. But...if it made this match that much more interesting. He was all for it.

"Come Kagami, show me that you deserve to be his light." He flashed Kuroko a flirty smile as the boy on the sidelines just rolled his eyes, misunderstanding the meaning behind the look completely. Kise hadn't meant to come off as his usual model self. His smiles always fake to his adoring fans. However the only person he would ever _genuinely _smile for was the one now sitting on the sidelines, watching with those blue hues, always attentive, always calculating. While Kise was busy staring at Kuroko, Kagami took the opportunity to easily score a basket.

"Hey Blondie, your opponent is right here. Guess you think I've given up and assume that you'll be getting that shooting time with Kuroko, and if you're thinking that then you have another thing coming!" Kagami quickly took control of the ball again, stealing it from Kise as if he was just handing it to him. Quick to regain his thoughts he chased after the slightly faster man. Using all his 'perfect copy' to copy Kuroko's steal ability. Taking the ball straight back and landing another basket as Kagami just stood there stunned.

"And there's just one more. Kurokocchi~" He gave the blank staring man a wave as Kagami thought of that as an opportunity to strike again. But Kise was too quick. Easily sinking his fate as he dunked in another easy ball. That was it. Game over.

The blond ace slowly stood as the basketball rolled away from him. The silence that met his ears was almost deafening as he looked between the two team mates. He tilted his head to the side as the two of them looked at the ground almost...sad? He blinked, did Kuroko really not want him to teach him that much?

"Kurokocchi?" He questioned, timidly stepping toward his old team mate.

"I lost fair and square." Kagami broke the awkward silence between the two, standing properly then. "I accept defeat. But the next time and there will be a next time. I know I will win." With that he left. Leaving the two finally alone.

Kise unable to contain his excitement any longer jumped on the smaller man. Or he was supposed to until Kuroko side stepped him and he crashed to the basketball court's floor. "Kurokocchi?" He looked back to see the other man standing with his back toward him, shoulders slumped.

"It's fine Kise-kun. Just go home." He muttered, walking toward the ball with slow steps. Was he really that angry that he didn't get to have any alone time with Kagami? Or was that his intention all along? With a harsh glare he stood, shaking his head. He wouldn't stand for this.

"Are you honestly that upset that your new team mate lost to a Generation of Miracle like myself?" He asked, irritation lacing his words. He hadn't meant to sound like that, but he was rather angry at the moment.

"Well actually." He turned to face Kise, his stare as blank as ever. Even the blond was having trouble figuring out what it meant. "I was surprised is all." He offered in a response as he turned away again, getting into a shooting stance. Or what he thought was one. That only made Kise sigh.

"Here." He walked up behind the other grabbing onto both his hands. A surprised noise came from the blunette but Kise just shh'd him as he moved his hands into a better position. This way he had a higher arch and a better chance of it going in.

"There, try it now." He encouraged, taking a few measured steps back. "Also bend your knees a little more." He advised, watching as Kuroko took the shot. The ball hitting the backboard before tumbling in. "And that's how it's done." It was quite funny that now Kise was the one showing his ex-instructor how to shoot. Although he wasn't the best at it, compared to Midorima who's percentage of perfect baskets were almost terrifying, and well there was Aomine. But...he really didn't count since he was on his own level.

"Again." Kuroko urged as he retrieved the ball, getting into the stance that Kise had shown him. Although it was better his supporting hand was still a little weird. "Hang on." He stood behind the other again, fixing the awkward hand.

"Position it more flat, like that." He explained as he leaned a little closer to his ear. He could feel the heat radiating off of Kuroko as well as his scent. He smelled exactly like vanilla. Must have been all the shakes that he's constantly sipping on, It was honestly intoxicating and suddenly Kise found himself pressed rather close to his 'friend'.

"Kise-kun?" Was the quizzical response to his actions as the model instantly jumped back.

"A-Ah..right...sorry I got lost in thought." He cleared his throat, willing away those nasty feelings that were close to rearing their ugly head. "Again." He instructed as Kuroko made another basket. He could feel the excitement radiating off of other as he went to retrieve the ball again.

"Kise-kun." His head turned as Kuroko called to him. "Thank you. For everything." He said almost sheepishly as he tried to look everywhere but at the blond. That made Kise's heart leap as he bit his lip. He wanted to hug and kiss the other man right then and there but he refrained. Kuroko would hate him if he ever found about the feelings he harboured for the shadow.

"Think nothing of it Kurokocchi." He offered as he opened his arms. "As payment for my help, I require one hug. That's all." He explained as Kuroko raised an eyebrow. But soon enough he gave in and just allowed himself to be hugged by his ex-teammate. Oh but for Kise it was purely for selfish reasons. Just to be able to hold Kuroko this much was enough. He hated that he had these feelings, but he knew they would never go away. He had tried to suppress them, dated many women and men to get his Teiko teammate out of his mind. But all that did was make those thoughts that much stronger, and one day Kise just chose to except them.

"Kise-kun, you're crushing me." Came the muffled voice from under his arms as Kise instantly let go.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I sometimes forget my own strength." He lied, rubbing the back of his head. He knew _exactly _how strong he was and that hug was anything but...so did that mean that Kuroko wasn't exactly pleased with his hugs? That honestly brought a sad frown to his face. He didn't like to be jealous, if anything he wished he was more envious. Although that wasn't any better.

The blue haired boy just gave him a shrug as he picked up the basketball once more. "Kise-kun." He asked, voice low as a sudden shiver ran down the blond's spine. What had gotten into Kuroko suddenly? Why was he talking like that? He sounded scarily like Akashi... "Next time don't encourage Kagami-kun like that, I know he's thick headed and suborn, all the time. But I'd rather not hear about it from him for the next few weeks. Which will happen come Monday." He sighed heavily as Kise just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to take it that far! I just thought since you used to be my instructor and taught me a lot, I thought it was the least I could do!" Great excuse Ryouta. Moron.

"I see." Kuroko uttered taking a hold of the basketball. Fluidly going into the stance Kise had taught him and shot. The ball effortlessly falling into the basket. "Thanks for being a good instructor Kise-kun. Maybe as good as myself." Came the witty comment as Kuroko walked over to the bench to grab his bag and team jacket before leaving. This allowed Kise to have a moment to realise that Kuroko had made a basket...under _his_ instructions. He hadn't helped him at all that time. He felt like his chest was going to explode!

"Ah! Wait Kurokocchi!" He called after the other as he quickly grabbed his grey suit jacket, rushing after Kuroko. It was funny this was exactly like his love life. Always chasing after the one he loved. Although he hadn't really loved anyone besides Kuroko. To him the blue haired, blue eyed man was all he had eyes for. Even magazine articles were awkward for him if the interviewer would ask about any girlfriends. He would always deny it, but his explanation as to why was always different. Varying from. "I'm not looking for anything right now." to "There is someone I like, but they're rather busy and I doubt they'll have time for me." and "I wish I could be seen as more in the one I loves eyes." And so on. Of course if the interviewer was a women she would coo at him and say that he should just pursue other options, but for Kise there was only one option. There had only ever been one. The phantom sixth man at Teiko Middle School, his instructor.

* * *

**x.X.x.X. Flashback X.x.X.x**

_"So who's my instructor?" Asked the eager Kise Ryouta as he scouted out the gym, watching as some of the first strings practiced. "Ah! That must be him right?" He asked, pointing to a dark skinned man, with the deepest blue hair he'd ever seen. The manager only giggled at his mistake, shaking her head as a small voice in front of him replied. _

_"I'm you're instructor. Kise-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, a member of the Teiko basketball team as well as a first stringer." _

_"EHHHHHHHHHHH!?" _

* * *

Kise chuckled as he remembered the first time he had met Kuroko, he thought it was all just a joke, that someone was pulling a fast one on the newest member of the basketball team. But as he started to get to know Kuroko and see him actually play in a game. His view of the other changed drastically. He started to admire the sixth man. The passing specialist. He really was something. Of course this admiration turned to love rather quickly as the phantom man and he started to spend more time together. Although it was hard to get the time when Kuroko was always with his light. The man he had mistaken his instructor for the first time...if he remembered correctly they used to be together.

"What is it Kise-kun? Did you forget something?" Was the reply as the shorter male turned around, giving Kise his regular blank stare as he waited for an answer.

"Ah.." He paused for a moment, he hadn't actually thought about why he was calling after Kuroko...it had honestly been an accident and his name slipped out...! "I wanted to know if I could treat you to a shake! I mean you did do really well today. It's the least I can do." He begged, eyes wide as a pout made its way to his lips.

The blunette just sighed as he nodded slowly. "I suppose it will be fine. Just don't do anything embarrassing." Was all that was said before he turned back around and started walking again. The two easily fell into step as a small bout of silence overcame them. What was Kise supposed to talk about here? Their past? Kuroko at Seirin now? That's when a thought hit him.

"Kurokocchi." He approached the subject delicately as the man in question looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do this more often?" He was met with a long silence before the bluenette reluctantly gave a curt nod.

"I don't mind.." He replied as Kise suddenly enveloped him in a hug. But before he could get too carried away Kuroko was pushing him off already. "But I do mind your excessive hugging." He was setting the boundaries now and that only made the model pout heavily.

"Fine, no more hugs. But ah!" He exclaimed as he held the door for Maji Burger open for the other. "After you." Kuroko just gave him an eye roll but walked inside anyway.

The only thing bought was Kuroko's milkshake that he had an unhealthy addiction to, the only reason Kise didn't get anything was that he didn't exactly like fast food, Aomine the sole reason he had been turned off by it. That man could eat like a pig and not care a bit about who was watching. That had been more than enough to give nightmares to Kise for a month.

"I still don't understand why Kise-kun doesn't like fast food." Blue hues were on him in an instant as he continued to suck on the straw.

It was completely erotic! Why had Kise even allowed himself to be put through this torture?! But he kept his composure by focusing on something else. "Aominecchi. Simple as that, he made an absolutely mess of those things called hamburgers.." He shuddered at the memory as Kuroko stifled a laugh. "It's not funny Kurokocchi!" He whined. Opening the door for Kuroko again.

"But it is Kise-kun, since you're the only one who was traumatized by it. Everyone else who's seen Aomine-kun eat was fine." He reminded as Kise pouted.

"Fine, whatever." He threw his hands in the air as they rounded a corner into a more secluded alleyway. It was nice to not have all these people walking into or beside you. That's when an idea struck, an evil one at that as Kise's hand suddenly snatched the milkshake from Kuroko's grasp. He was about to take a sip when the cup was pulled forcefully away.

"Give it back Kise-kun." Was the only warning before Kuroko leapt at the blond. It lasted longer than Kise would have liked since he had the height advantage. But Kuroko was a quick one, always twisting and turning just out of his reach. That is until he pinned the other to the wall. As soon as he did that the milkshake tumbled easily onto the ground below, cap popping off as some of the contents had started to run out the top.

"My milkshake.." Came the whiny sob as Kuroko tried to reach for the object that held all of his precious shake. He was stopped however by hands on his cheeks as his head was suddenly pulled up again. "Kise-kun?" He asked, panting softly from their struggle as he looked up into almost predator like eyes. Kise had snapped, he had enough of waiting around for Kuroko to finally realize what was plaguing the poor model. He had enough of playing happy-go-lucky best friend. He wanted more. Now!

"Kurokocchi." Was his only response before he softly pressed his lips to his crushes, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been dying for this moment for _a long _time.

* * *

A/N: So ends the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Also thanks to everyone who's reviewed your words encouraged me to push this chapter out faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Kuroko no Basket, there also may be _**SPOILERS**_ from the manga itself. As well as added hints of previous Kuroko relationships. This is unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

It should have been obvious to Kise what was bound to happen next but...he had hope that Kuroko would actually kiss him back. Small, pale, hands would tangle into his hair and once they pulled back he'd confess his undying love. No such luck.

The model was on the ground in an instant as the other man darted out of the alleyway.

He had done it now.

The blond was slow to pick himself up as he sighed in frustration, hand running through his hair as his other pressed to his face. What the hell had he been thinking?

"Idiot, Ryouta." He mumbled to himself as he staggered out of the alleyway. Not only had he just forced himself on Kuroko, he had probably just lost himself a precious friend.

Now the blue haired man was probably going to rush into the arms of that bogus, overly cocky moron, with really weird eyebrows! That thought alone pissed the model off.

He honestly didn't know what to do at the moment. How was he supposed to apologize to Kuroko? 'Hey sorry for kissing you like that, but I've been in love with you since Middle School.' Yah that was bound to go over so well.

With no way of resolving the situation at the moment Kise decided to just go home and leave it for a few days.

* * *

A few days had turned into a few weeks. He hadn't heard from the bluenette since that day. No texts, calls, e-mails. Nothing. Nothing but silence, and of course that had been effecting the blondes performance in the sport he loved.

His games suddenly started to slip, the score closer than it had ever been since he had joined Kaijou. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by his lovely captain. He had been threatened, assaulted and cried more times than he could count in the past weeks.

Even his modelling had been sub-par recently. Kise was not himself, and it was bad when even oblivious people like Aomine saw it.

"You look like shit." He had stated as they met up for a small chat one day. Although Kise didn't exactly like Aomine. Since he had dated his Kurokocchi before him. He still admired the man for his basketball. Even if it did piss him off to know he'd never win against the Tōō ace.

"Thanks for the reminder." He mumbled into a straw, the one that led to his newest addiction.

"I thought you hated milkshakes." The other observed as Kise shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't anymore." Was the reply as he continued to sip away. They reminded him of Kuroko, that was all that mattered.

"Alright spill, you're acting all depressed for a reason. What is it? One of your fans get too close again?" He snickered as Kise gave him a death glare.

"I've stopped playing around with them." That got Aomine's eyebrows raised in pure shock.

"Holy shit! Alright now I need to know what's going on." He leaned in a little closer as Kise sighed.

"It's about Kurokocchi." He took another long sip of his milkshake as realization suddenly hit the power forward like a ton of bricks.

"Wait don't tell me you've fallen in love with the little guy too!?" Kise had to reach over to press a hand over his ex teammates mouth as some people turned in their direction, since his voice had been rather loud.

"Quiet. You had your turn. Now Kurokocchi will be all mine, snooze you lose." He stated, shrugging his shoulders as he suddenly stood, chair scrapping across the floor.

"Thanks for nothing." He scoffed, grabbing his suit jacket and leaving a stunned and quite puzzled Aomine at the table, avoiding any and all girls that tried to catch his attention as he walked to Seirin High school. He was now on a mission. A mission to win back Kurokocchi.

* * *

The mission had actually turned into a full on stalking approach. The blond secretly followed the bluenette as much as possible. Mostly on weekends and after practice, since Kasamatsu threatened to kill him if he skipped another one to follow his 'little bastard crush'.

What Kise found while he was observing (stalking) didn't exactly sit well. He observed how close the newest light was getting to his Kurokocchi. It made his skin crawl as well as his blood boil, watching the two practice together.

A handkerchief had made its way into his mouth at some point during the back and forth between the two on the court as Kise tried to muffle any and all sound. It really wasn't fair that his ex-instructor wasn't training with him right now. Kise knew he was still superior to Kagami in every way. He just wished Kuroko would see that too. It was then that he decided he needed to have a chat with (threaten) Kagami before he talked to Kuroko.

His opportunity to talk up the tall brute happened when Kuroko suddenly had to go to the bathroom. Even with his misdirection Kise watched as he disappeared. He then made his entrance. Trying to make it look like he hadn't been sitting in the bushes for over an hour now.

"Getting a little close to Kurokocchi are we?" This had the red head sputtering as he turned around, face a deep red.

"Just a little warning." Kise moved so they were now toe to toe, Kagami only a few inches taller than he was.

"Touch Kurokocchi and I will hurt you, clear?" He said the last part as sweetly as he could, enjoying the shuddered that rippled through the slightly taller man. It gave Kise such joy to know that he was being taken seriously here.

"He's pretty pissed at you, you know that right?" The response had thrown the model for a loop. He had expected Kagami to lash out or boast about having a one on one to see who was more suited for the bluenette. But this, this was not what he wanted to hear at all. So Kuroko _had_ told him everything...

"What exactly did he say?" Kise knew he should be asking Kuroko this but...if he had cried to Kagami there was no telling what exactly the man he _accidentally _(on purpose) kissed had told him. Kagami was about to open his mouth when a hand slapped him silent. The smack resonating around the court as Kise flinched, blue orbs were now searing into his own as he steeled himself to keep making eye contact with the more than angry Kuroko.

"I think that is a question for myself Kise." Oh the pure _hate _that oozed from those words made Kise shudder in fear. Other than Akashi, Kuroko was the second most terrifying when angry. "Kagami-kun. Give us a few minutes." There was a nod followed by the red head leaving. Kise gulped, this was it, the moment of truth.

"Kurokocchi, you know I-"

"Kise just stop for a moment. I know how your mind works. I'm nothing more than a toy to be thrown away. J-Just leave." That voice that quivered and trembled almost had Kise reaching for the other man. Almost. What stopped him was the fear. The fear that Kuroko misunderstood everything he did.

"No Kuro-"

"NO KISE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH..I JUST NEED YOU TO LEAVE!" It was the first time in a long time Kise had heard him raise his voice like that. The first being when he messed up a play. Other than that Kuroko had never done this before. He could see the tears now, his heart squeezing almost painfully as he let his emotions get the better of him. His arms embraced the other, pulling him close.

"Kurokocchi."

"S-Stop.." His attempt to get Kise off of him were for naught as he just made him want to hold on that much more.

"No, you got to speak now listen to me." Kise made his voice as soft as possible as to not scare Kuroko away. When he finally stopped struggling and just became pliant in his arms was when Kise spoke again. "That kiss was a mistake, I never meant to-" Of course it was then that the big, muscle headed brute had to step in.

Severing the two's embrace effectively as he stepped in front of Kuroko. Protectively.

"He's had enough Kise, leave." That only made the blond angry. Very angry.

"Bakagami! I was explaining something very important to him! Now why don't _you _leave." His voice was laced with venom as the two taller males squared off.

"Enough both of you." Kuroko turned his icy stare on Kagami who took a measured step back.

"That's right Kurokocchi and I-" He was cut off by a swiftly thrown punch, one that had him toppling backwards from the sheer force of the blow.

Kise held his now throbbing cheek as Kagami stood a few steps away from him, huffing in rage.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko was quick to make it to Kise's side. This pleased the model immensely and some of the pain died down a bit when the bluenette pulled his hand away to inspect the now angry looking cheek.

"Whatever, Kuroko find me when you sort. Whatever this is-" He waved his hand between Kuroko and Kise. "Out." With that said he left.

"Figures he just gets to walk out of this one." The blond hissed as Kuroko placed his hand atop the mark. The hand was cold and felt rather nice against his sore cheek.

"Just let him go. He needs to cool his head." It was then that round blue doe eyes locked with his own. "Are you alright Kise-kun?"

And oh how right did it sound for those words to come from his crushes lips. He almost wanted Kuroko to say it again, but he knew if he said so he would receive a swift punch to the gut as well as Kuroko running away again. This was his chance to apologize.

"I'm fine Kurokocchi." He admitted almost sheepishly as he leaned more into the touch. It was a relief that Kuroko didn't pull away instantly as he did so. Instead he just left his hand there.

"But thank you anyway. Ah! But I truly want to apologize for that kiss! I didn't mean to.." He trailed of as Kuroko gave him a blank stare.

"Kise-kun, I understand you thought I was trying something and I apologize."

"No!" The blond blurted out as he took the hand on his cheek into his hand. It was now or never. "Kurokocchi. I've liked you for a long time now. Since Teiko. Since the moment I laid eyes on you." He mumbled the last part as he looked away with a blush dusting his cheeks.

There was a long moment of silence before either of them said anything. It was of course Kise who spoke first.

"Say something." He pleaded, still not looking over at the smaller male.

"There's not much to say Kise-kun." This was it, this was where Kuroko broke his heart into a million pieces. It had been why Kise had prolonged this moment, he didn't want to be hurt. He still wanted to be friends with Kuroko but, if he rejected him...Kise didn't know if going back to being friends would be possible.

"Alright. Well..at least give it some thought." He was about to stand up when a hand tugged him down rather forcefully.

"I have." It was so sudden, would the rejection come this soon? "And I think.." Here it comes, he was so not going to cry. Don't cry Ryouta! "I like Kise-kun too."

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi! I know it's wrong of me to like you like this...wait. WHAT!?" His amber eyes finally met those of Kuroko's. He looked dead serious. "No. This is a dream." He brought a hand up to slap himself awake but the bluenette was too fast. He grabbed the hand, pulling it back.

"It's not a dream. I really do like you Kise-kun." It was so earnest and honest that Kise found himself responding in the way he had before. Cupping Kuroko's cheeks as his eyes searched for any sign of lying, anything to assure him that the bluenette wasn't being serious. But when he found none he sighed.

"For how long?"

"Since you left for Kaijou and finished being my student." That made Kise's heart leap in his chest.

"Why did you flip me in the alleyway and run off then if you liked me too?" It was a question he had been dying to receive an answer to for a while now.

"Like I said before, I thought you were just playing around." The look Kuroko gave him made his heart ache slightly. But at least his question had been answered.

"Can I kiss you again?" He had said it really without thinking but when Kuroko gave him the affirmation he needed, there was no reason to wait.

This time the kiss was reciprocated as Kuroko's arms circled his neck, pulling him slightly closer. He must have learned that trick from one of his old flames. Bastards. But before the model could dwell on that anymore Kuroko had already pulled back.

"Does that confirm everything now?" Kise nodded.

"Yeah. But you should still come to Kaijou." Now _that_ earned him a swift punch to the gut.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed! Like and Review if you did :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Kuroko no Basket, there also may be _**SPOILERS**_ from the manga itself. As well as added hints of previous Kuroko relationships. This is unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

Life as of right now for Kise Ryouta was perfect.

Well mostly perfect, the only snags were; the dilemma with him and Kuroko being on different teams as well as Kagami. His light.

Now Kise was well aware of the bond that the two possessed together. Nothing intimate, just the drive to win.

Although he knew Kuroko didn't feel that way toward his partner, the model was still unsure about how Kagami felt about Kuroko.

It was that night during a late run to Maji Burger that Kise decided to bring it up.

"Kurokocchi." He needed to approach the subject gently or else it would blow up in his face. It was one of the many things he had learned in these past three months about the smaller bluenette.

"Yes Kise-kun?" Was the curt reply as the other turned his doe eyes on him. Kise almost lost his nerve then. Almost. But he was determined to ask this.

"What is the arrangement with you and Kagami?" He figured it was a safe enough question to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..for the whole light business. What does that mean?" Kuroko thought about that for a moment, the way the straw that was connected to his addiction hung from his mouth was slightly amusing to Kise. But of course he instantly covered up that amusement as soon as Kuroko started talking.

"I told him we would become number one in Japan this year. That was really the only promise I made to him. Besides I pick my lights. He's the one who uses team play to its full potential." He explained, looking up at Kise with a small, barely noticeable smile.

"So does that mean if you were to become number one in Japan this year you would consider coming to Kaijou with me? I of course don't want to put pressure on you Kurokocchi, but I really don't like the idea of us playing against each other." He admitted, looking away sheepishly.

"Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi." Kuroko just sighed.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. I know Kaijou is strong. I know that. But I need team elements to use my ability to its fullest. Not to mention everyone needs to trust in both you and me. Although I know they already trust in you Kise-kun. They also need to never give up. If you can change my mind and show me Kaijou can do these things. I'll seriously consider it." That made Kise absolutely giddy.

"Oh Kurokocchi!" He cried, almost succeeding in leaping over the table and tackling the bluenette to the ground, if it hadn't been for Kuroko's hand suddenly pressed against his face.

"Kise-kun. Not here." He warned, taking another sip of his vanilla milkshake as he let his hand slip away from the models face. Although that did nothing to deter the model's burning look.

"I promise you, I'll find a way to make Kaijou suitable for you!"

And try he did.

* * *

It was now two weeks later.

Kise was currently in the gym practicing with all of his other team-mates. The only problem? They didn't listen to a word he said.

"Hey, you guys why don't we try passing drills?" He suggested one time, of course everyone there looked at him liked he had three heads. Kasamatsu even kicked him for suggesting such a "brainless way to spend practice time."

He had suggested so many key things he knew they needed to bring Kuroko to Kaijou but each time he was either ignored or ridiculed. Things like;

_**"You're part of the Generation of Miracles. You don't need to improve."**_

_**"Passing is meaningless unless it's affective."**_

_**"Only Kasamatsu passes because he's our point guard. We don't need to pass between each other unless absolutely necessary." **_

"All so selfish!" Kise growled, hitting his fist against a locker in agitation.

"Oi! No hitting the lockers model idiot!" It seemed as of late Kasamatsu was even more on edge than usual. Of course that meant he just picked on Kise more. Which for Kise was no fun at all. His kicks hurt!

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, taking a seat on the bench with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, out with it. What is it this time? I though all was well in love land?" Kasamatsu sat down beside the blond model, looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"You'll just laugh at me." He shrugged as Kasamatsu growled, grabbing the front of Kise's jersey.

"You have exactly three seconds to explain to me _exactly _what's bugging you before I give you five times the usual practice regiment." Kise wasn't one to test his captains patience, so he did as he asked.

"I want Kurokocchi to come to Kaijou. I don't want to play against him ever again. I wanted us to practice passing so when he does come then we'll be able to utilize him one hundred percent. I also don't want anyone to give up. Although I know the word revenge now...giving up is still rather new to me. But I'm sure if Kurokocchi came, he could teach us all the meaning of the word." He rambled on as Kasamatsu just looked on with interested eyes.

"So you're saying that another member of the Generation of Miracles is considering joining Kaijou?" He looked off at the lockers deep in thought. "And not just any Generation of Miracle, the specialist. The invisible man."

"Yes, yes Kurokocchi!" Kise encouraged as he looked at his captain with hopeful eyes.

"We'd be unstoppable." The darker haired male mumbled, eyes widening as he suddenly was looking at Kise.

"Are you positive that's what he said?"

"More or less. He said he'd seriously consider it, if we showed him that Kaijou has changed."

"So be more like Seirin?"

"No! Just parts of it. All we have to do is never give up, and improve passing. Since I will be Kurokocchi's new light. I really have the hard part." He chuckled as Kasamatsu hummed.

"I think I can squeeze in something like that into our daily practice. But first you have to do a favour for me Ryouta-kun." Oh that made his skin crawl. Kasamatsu only called him _that_ when he wanted something. Something that would be challenging to obtain.

As of right now Kise was unsure about how he felt with life.

* * *

It was now the weekend. He and Kuroko were seated in a booth beside each other while two others sat across from them.

Anyone who walked by the table would label the atmosphere as awkward. It wasn't that Kise didn't want his Kurokocchi and Kasamatsu to not have a good relationship. It was the other man who was sitting beside his captain. He made this whole thing _awkward._

For one it literally _shocked _Kise to learn that his captain. His oh so loving captain was gay. But it was another to learn that his other half was another captain. Not to mention the way he just sat so awkwardly there. It was like he was made of stone half the time. Was he just nervous?

Maybe if Kise broke the ice he would speak up.

"So..uh..." He cleared his throat as the whole table looked at him. "How did you and my captain meet?" He questioned the other captain seated at the table as Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.

"You can call me Kasamatsu, Kise. We're not at practice right now." He scolded as his eyes then travelled to the fourth man at the table. A small smile making its way to his lips. Kise had never seen Kasamatsu smile much, so it was kind of nice to see. In a weird way. "Come on Imayoshi why don't you tell them how we met. You like to tell it anyway." He encouraged as the other man sighed.

"Very well. There really isn't much to the story as Yukio leads on. I guess it happened after our game together. The first handshake really. I think we both were rather taken with each other-" Kasamatsu snorted at that.

"More like _you _were taken with me."

"No, I know there was something there in the locker room-"

"JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!" Kise shouted, rather irritated with how long this was taking. The only silver lining was that during their little spat Kuroko had reached for his hand.

"Right, as I was saying-" He shot Kasamatsu a glare. One the other shot right back. "I had dismissed myself from the locker room once most of the others had cleared out. Of course being a man of habit I tend to walk the floor before leaving. Usually past the opponent teams dressing room. This was when I heard the loud sobs from this man right here-" He poked Kasamatsu's cheek.

"I wasn't sobbing."

"He was, but that's beside the point. Anyway. I being curious of nature, opened the door to the locker room to find him on the floor. He was a complete mess. Tears streaming down his face as he looked up. He probably figured it was you Kise, since it was more of a glare. I honestly thought he was going to kick me." He admitted with a soft chuckle. "But then he just asked me in such a needy voice to stay that I couldn't just say no. He really is clingy."

"Ew no more! No more!" The blond begged as he hid himself in Kuroko's shoulder to avoid seeing the sappy eyes the other two were giving each other.

"Kise-kun, it's rather rude to say that about the ones who invited us out in the first place. I think it's sweet." The bluenette sighed as he continued to watch the cute (weird?) display in front of them.

"Thank you. Finally someone who gets it. You sure this one isn't on your team Yukio?" Imayoshi joked, elbowing the smaller in the shoulder.

"No. Positive. Although I would love to take this opportunity to invite you to join us any time Kuroko. Honestly. Kaijou could use a passing specialist like yourself." He offered with a slightly larger smile which had Kise blinking. His captain had just offered. His captain had just _**offered**_! Did that mean he was in a better mood now?

"I appreciate the offer, I will think about it." Kuroko bowed politely as Imayoshi chuckled.

"Hey Yukio, does that mean I can join Kaijou too? I mean you have Kise who at least _listens _to you. What could it hurt to have another captain on the team?" That earned him a smack to the head.

"It could hurt a lot! Besides I don't want us to fight over something as stupid as a captain title." Kasamatsu actually pouted. _**POUTED. **_Kise swore this was an alternate dimension. Besides he thought that these two were fighting. This is what the whole date had been about hadn't it? Did that mean that it was so awkward at first because they had been ignoring one another?

Kise was officially confused.

"You worry too much Yukio. Besides it wouldn't be the first time I called you captain."

Kise abruptly stood then.

"Alright, Kurokocchi and I are leaving. Thank you for the meal as well as your time, but it is getting rather late and we have practice tomorrow." He bid farewell, dragging a less than happy Kuroko out with him.

"Kise-kun. Stop. Wait, slow down!" He tugged a little harder at Kise's arm to stop the blond from just walking out into traffic.

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi. I just couldn't handle them anymore." He admitted, putting his hands over his face. "That's my captain, and Aominecchis' captain. They looked so happy. I don't know."

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"I take offence to that Kurokocchi..." The blond mumbled as he continued to hide his embarrassment. Of course he was jealous! The two were oozing love and affection. It's all he wanted for he and Kuroko. Besides he wanted Kuroko to look at him like that..

"Kise-kun-" Kuroko placed a hand on the others shoulder. "They've been dating for a lot longer than we have. You have to respect that they're on a different level than we are." He explained as slowly Kise looked at him.

"I know Kurokocchi. Is it bad that I want that?" It was said almost sheepishly as Kuroko laughed.

"No, I don't think so. But I want this to work between us. So we can't go too fast alright?" Kise's heart fluttered at Kuroko's words.

"I want this to work between us as well Kurokocchi! You just have to tell me what's okay and what's not. I'm honestly still trying to get over the shock of you actually accepting me." He admitted as they walked toward Kuroko's house, hand in hand.

"Ah, I am still getting used to this myself. But I'll tell you. Besides it's slightly flattering that even your captain wants me to join Kaijou." That made Kise smile.

"The whole team wants you, really! They'd love to have you Kurokocchi. Even maybe a little more than me, but not by much. Although they just want you so we will win. I want you for more selfish reasons."

"Ah, how did I know? Are you sure you can be my new light if I come Kise-kun?" The bluenette teased.

"Kurokocchi! So mean! Of course I can! If Aominecchi could be, than I can be!" He urged, eyes suddenly burning with such intensity.

"I was just teasing Kise-kun. I really don't have any doubts. Other than your fans, and boisterous personality."

"My fans don't really matter anymore, it's you who matters most to me Kurokocchi. You should know this by now, and well I can't help my personality. You also know this." He pouted as Kuroko stopped in front of his house, looking up at Kise.

"I do. But it makes me happy to know that your fans aren't number one in your heart anymore." His eyes held a teasing element to them as he chuckled. "Teasing again. Although I still didn't get an explanation as to _why_ we suddenly went on a double date?"

"Oh, ah, well..."

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X Flashback X.x.X.x.X**

_**"I need you to help me Kise. You have to tell me how you and Kuroko make all of this work so easily." Kasamatsu suddenly insisted as Kise gave him a strange look. **_

_**"Okay..I'll pretend I know what's going on right now. But Kurokocchi and I are just taking it slow. There's really no way to describe how it works well. Sure sometimes we fight but, I mean it's only minor and I'm the one who usually is quick to apologize." **_

_**"So apologizing works?" Larger eyebrows furrowed together. **_

_**"Well yes? Why are you suddenly so interested in this?" **_

_**"Well..." **_

* * *

"And then he started to explain to me how he and Tōō's captain were having a fight over something that was said. I was really confused at first. I thought they were just friends. You should have seen my face when he told me otherwise! My eyes I think were as wide as saucers." Kise attempted to mimic the face, one that had Kuroko laughing again.

"Kise-kun is silly. But I think it's sweet. An unusual couple definitely but, still cute." Kise's grin matched the one on Kuroko's face.

"I agree. Maybe this will mean captain will be in a better mood then usual if things work out well between the two of them! I mean, then no more kicks." Kise beamed as Kuroko shook his head.

"I should get going Kise-kun. It is late and I have a lot to think about." He bowed then. "But thank you for a nice date. I had a good time, even if it wasn't for that long. But next time I think it should be just the two of us." He suggested as Kise nodded.

"I agree. Just the two of us then. It's a date." Kise wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist then, pulling him closer. "So where were you thinking of going?" If anything Kise was always the pushover in the relationship. Giving Kuroko anything he wanted. His head lowered so he could nuzzle the top of Kuroko's head.

"Amusement park?" He suggested, chuckling softly at the light nuzzling. "Kise-kun we're still in public!" He complained, trying to squirm out of the grasp as he continued to laugh at Kise's antics.

"No way. I had no idea. Then I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to do this." He bent down to give Kuroko a chaste kiss, beaming as soon as he pulled back.

"Terrible idea. But I like the terrible ideas. Maybe a few more of those would be helpful." Kise would be a liar to say he didn't love it when Kuroko switched into his more playful side. He hadn't seen it much, but he'd seen it a lot more now than when they weren't going out, and honestly he liked it. He liked it a lot.

After their fifth, but what felt like five hundredth, Kuroko pulled back. "Alright, enough terrible ideas. Goodnight Kise-kun." He bid him farewell as he walked into the building. All the while Kise blew kisses at him.

"Goodnight Kurokocchi. Sweet dreams."

Life as of right now for Kise Ryouta was perfect.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed! Like and review if you did! The next chapter will probably be the last. Unfortunately. I loved this series so much! I'll probably either be doing a KagaKuro or AoKuro series next. I haven't decided completely what I'll do yet. But, I know that Imayoshi/Kasamatsu is a crack ship, I know, I know! Blame the fan art and cute fanfics I found regarding these two. GAHHH they're just too adorable!


End file.
